The Zacaro Incident
by ekmr
Summary: When a drop goes bad Amnda ends up in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Legal note - I don't own these characters just took them out of the Shoot the Moon production company toy box and played with them.

Story takes place mid season 3

Still trying to figure out the rating system but think K+ is right.

* * *

Lee broke into the cabin and saw Tony sprawled out on the floor with a broken lamp near by. He looked over at Amanda trying to contain the fear in his voice "Come on Amanda we need to get out of here now!" She simply nodded her head and reached for his hand.

Lee pulled Amanda along as they ran through woods his mind set on putting as much distance between them and Zicaro's compound as possible. They ran silently for over an hour before Amanda yelled "Lee I need to stop. I'm sorry."

Scanning the area he saw a small cave that would hopefully provide enough protection for the night. "Do you think you can make it to that cave. I think we can stay there for the night."

"Yea, I think so."

It was a bit harder of a climb up to the cave then Lee thought it would be but when they made it he allowed himself a small sigh of relief. He was pretty sure they would be safe until morning.

"Amanda?"

"Yea?"

"How did you end up on Zicaro's compound?"

Amanda was silent the adrenalin from the escape was starting to wear off and her body was starting to scream at her. She knew she had to keep the pain from her voice Lee had enough to worry about without him finding out how hurt she was. Steadying herself against the pain she answered him.

"Mr. Melrose sent me to the drop sight to meet up with Agent Hoff but it didn't go as planned."

"Obviously." Lee snapped at her.

"Look it wasn't my fault. I know you probably don't believe that but it wasn't. I knew something was wrong as soon as the drop started but... Never nind I'd rather not talk about it and it won't change or help the situation we are in now." Amanda responded clearly angry but she wasn't sure who she was angriest with Lee, Agent Hoff or herself for not getting away sooner.

Lee looked over at Amanda he couldn't really see her in the dark cave but he could hear the anger in her voice. "I'm sorry you're right." He reached for her and pulled her into a hug feeling her stiffen against him he looked down at her.

"Hey are you OK?"

Amanda took a big breath again to steady herself against the pain "Yea just a little tired. Sorry."

The two of them just stood there holding each other lost in their own thoughts. Lee wondering how long it would take Zacaro's men to realize they were gone and Amanda thinking about the events that led to her hiding in a cave with Lee.

* * *

Amanda sat at Lee's desk trying to make sense of his expense reports muttering to herself "I swear Phillip and Jamie wrote better in kindergarten than this man."

"Talking to yourself Amanda surely you know what they say about that." Amanda looked up and saw Francine smirking at her.

"No Francine why don't you tell me."

"Never mind. Billy needs to see you." Francine responded clearly annoyed.

Billy heard Amanda's soft knock "Enter"

"Morning sir. You wanted to see me?"

Billy smiled at Amanda "Yes, I have a job for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need you to meet Agent Hoff in Fredericksburg he has some information on Zicaro's operation. I just need you to get what he has and bring it back."

Amanda's sat up a little straighter at the mention of Zicaro. "Sir isn't that the group Lee's been working on?"

"Yes. Both Lee and Agent Hoff have been working on this and I'm hoping the information you bring back today will be enough to bring them home.

"Amanda nodded her head "Me too sir."

* * *

Amanda silently went over the recognition codes in her head as she did she wondered and not for the first time who comes up with these. 'Is there a whole department devoted to coming up with these nonsense phrases or does Mr. Melrose just pull them out of the air.' Shaking her head deciding not to think about it anymore she took a sip of her coffee and watched the door.

She remembered meeting Agent Hoff a few months ago he seemed nice enough but as usual Lee became agitated when when he started to pay attention to her which always confused her. He'd had clearly stated on numerous occasions that they were just friends nothing more so why does it bug him so much?

Amanda looked down at her watch noticing her contact was half hour late and wondered how long she should continue to wait when she heard the bell over the door looking up she saw Agent Hoff heading towards her and sitting next to her at the counter.

"Hello lovely weather we are having today."

"Yes, but thought I saw..." Amanda stopped her response when she saw two more men enter the coffee shop. Something about them made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up she knew something was wrong.

She looked back at her contact and quietly asked "friends of yours?"

Amanda wasn't prepared for what happened next Agent Hoff shoved the files at her and ran from the coffee shop. The two men didn't even bother following him one man took the seat just vacated and the other sat next to her on the other side.

"I think you have something that belongs to us."

Amanda in shock at what had just happened looked at the man who had spoken to her. "I have no idea what these files are or who that man was he just sat down and shoved these papers at me. My Mother always told me never trust men who just sit next to you but I thought she was just being silly. Now I wished I had listened to her but how would I ever meet anyone if I didn't trust people well no I know I can't trust everyone but he looked harmless enough."

She knew she was rambling but she was scared. She also wished Lee was here. Of course if Lee was here she wouldn't be in this situation because he wouldn't have abandoned her.

Both men looked at her slightly confused then the same man spoke again "The files lady hand them over."

Amanda started to slide them over when the other man grabbed her arm "I think Tony will want to talk to her."

Amanda looked at the other man "Look you can have the files I just want to go home." She wasn't sure if she was breaking some rule by agreeing to give up the files but it seemed like the safest idea. She knew Lee would figure out something was up when Agent Hoff didn't come back and get out of there. At least that's what she had hoped.

"Your not going home right now. My friend is right Tony will definitely want to meet you."

One of the men threw a few dollars on the counter and lead her to their car. Amanda tried to come up with a plan during the drive but everything she came up with seemed to dangerous. She would just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself and hope it wouldn't be to late.

When they reached the compound one of the men roughly pulled her from the car causing her to let a small yelp escape from her lips. She felt like he was pulling her arm right out of its socket. She tried hard not to look around afraid she would see Lee and blow his cover but she did see him she also saw the flash of anger in his eyes. Thinking he was angry at her she put her head down so she wouldn't accidentally look at him again. The two men shoved her towards a cabin and knocked on the door.

Amanda closed her eyes praying that some plan would materialize. When she opened her eyes she looked up at the biggest man she had ever seen. He wasn't just tall which she guessed was at least 6'8 but he was built like a tank.

He just looked down at her then looked at his men who brought her. "Who's this?"

"She was meeting with Hoffer in town he was giving her these." One of the men said while shoving the files into Tony's hands. She wasn't sure which of the two men were speaking she just kept staring up at Tony.

Tony looked back down at her "Tie her up. I'll deal with her later."

Amanda wasn't sure how long it had been since she had been tied up to a chair and left but the fear of Tony returning made her push everything else from her mind and just work on freeing herself from the ropes. She could feel her wrists being rubbed raw as she struggled against them. Breathing a small sigh of relief as she managed to free one of her hands but her victory was short lived when she heard the door opening and Tony walking in.

Tony slowly walked towards her smiling. Amanda watched as he came towards her noticing the smile on his face she began to feel bile rising up her throat. He cupped her chin and forced her head up "Who do you work for little one?"

Amanda closed her eyes and willed herself to stay quiet. Her brain was rambling in a million different directions but no answer she gave him was going to help her. She kept her eyes closed and waited for the hit she knew would come.

"I'll ask again little one. Who do you work for?" This time his question was punctuated with a slap across her face.

Even though she knew it was coming she wasn't prepared for the amount of pain the slap brought. She opened her eyes and saw stars floating in front of her.

He stared at her clearly surprised she was still conscious. Figuring this might be her only chance she finished freeing herself from the ropes and sprang from the chair running towards the only weapon she saw in the room but before she could get her hands on the lamp she felt Tony's arms wrap around her and pull her down her head bouncing off the floor.

"Not very smart little one. All you had to do was tell me who you work for and we could have avoided all this." His statement ended with a punch to her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

She laid there for a few minutes struggling to get air into her lungs and just watched him.

"Get up little one."

Amanda struggled to her feet. The whole room felt like it was spinning and the tears running down her face weren't helping either. She stood there not sure what was coming next. Tony spun her around so her back was to him.

"You're a lot stronger than you look little one but how much can you take before you beg for mercy."

Amanda felt three quick punches to her back. The punches made her stumble forward she could almost reach the lamp but before she could grab it Tony spun her around again his hands wrapped tightly against her arms.

She knew she couldn't take much more keeping her eyes on him she did the only thing that came to her mind and raised her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

Tony managed to throw her against the wall before he doubled over in pain. Amanda let out of groan as she hit the wall but her hands managed to grab for the lamp using all the strength she had left she raised it above Tony's head and let it crash over his skull. Watching him fall to the ground she just stood there. Her mind became blank not sure of what to do next. Her body screamed at her to lay down and her brain was urging her to flee but she couldn't seem to manage either function.

Amanda heard the door open but she didn't care all she could do was stare at where Tony lay. It took a few minutes before she realized someone was calling her name and when it did register all she heard was Lee saying "out...now" she nodded to him and reached for his hand. Her brain cheering that the right decision had been made at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee pulled away from the embrace "We should try and get some rest it's going to be a long walk to the road."

Amanda nodded and walked over to back of the cave and slid herself down to the ground. She knew she couldn't sleep her body craved it but she couldn't shut her mind down enough succumb to it. She was also afraid if she fell asleep she might not be able to wake back up.

Lee watched her for a few moments. She had been pretty quiet since he got her out of the compound and a quiet Amanda worried him. He couldn't believe it when two of Zicaro's goons dragged her out of their car. He willed her to look at him but when she finally did all he saw was fear which angered him. He wasn't angry at her fear he knew she had every right to feel scared he was angry with himself. Once again she was in danger and he blamed no one but himself.

Lee had no idea how he was going to get Amanda out of Tony's cabin he hadn't been left alone since she was brought into the compound. With every passing hour Lee grew more worried about what condition he would find her in. Finally his chance came when everyone but two guards turned in for the night. Taking out the guards had been easy but he knew taking down Tony was going to take all the skill he had.

As he opened the door to Tony's cabin he knew it had been close to five hours since Amanda had been brought into the compound and he was afraid of what he might find on the other side of the door. Preparing himself for the worst he entered Tony's cabin but what he saw almost made him smile. Tony sprawled out on the floor a broken lamp next to him. Only his Amanda could take out a man built like a tank with a lamp. He started to smile but then he looked at Amanda.

She just stood there staring at the man on the floor she said absolutely nothing she didn't even look at him. He called her name a few times but she didn't respond at all. Finally with urgency he raised his voice and told her they needed to get out of there. Finally she looked at him nodded and reached for his hand.

Lee walked to the back of the cave and sat next to Amanda. He could tell she wasn't sleeping and he couldn't blame her he wasn't sure he could either.

Trying to lighten the mood a little he looked at her and asked the silliest question he could think of "I don't suppose you have one of your homemade cookies in your pocket?"

Amanda let out a small chuckle "Nope gave the last one to Tony."

"Ah, so that's how you distracted him long enough to use your lamp judo method."

Amanda smiled "Well it's a proven method and works pretty well."

Lee laughed a little before replying "Maybe it's time for Dr. Pain to add to his curriculum."

Amanda leaned her head against Lee's shoulder and for some reason this small action made Lee feel better. He decided she was just tired like she said earlier.

* * *

Billy stared at his agent. "Let me see if I understand what you're saying. Amanda didn't follow correct procedure so your cover was blown."

"That's what I'm saying Billy she refused to let me abort the drop. I had little choice but to run."

Francine raised one eyebrow and looked over at Billy. She didn't believe the tale Hoff had just spun and she could tell Billy didn't either.

"I expect a full report on my desk tomorrow by 5:00 Hoff. You're excused."

Hoff stood up nodded to Billy and then flashed a smile at Francine before leaving.

"Billy I know you don't believe him why are you letting him off so easy."

"You're right Francine I don't but right now all I'm concerned with is finding Lee and Amanda. I'll deal with Hoff later or better yet I'll let Lee deal with him when this is all over."

Francine smiled "I'd like front row seats to that show."

Billy allowed himself to smile a little at that comment then grabbed for his antacids. "Get a team together Hoff was at least able to tell us where Zacaro's compound is. We won't be able to get there until after midnight but I want a team in place to start the search as soon as there's light."

"I'm on it." Francine spun on her heel and started yelling out agents names before Billy's door closed behind her.

* * *

"Lee wake up. We need to get moving."

Lee slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped this was all a bad dream. Standing up he looked down at Amanda and started to help her up but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Go check and see if we're clear." Lee just nodded his head at her and walked to the front of the cave.

Amanda slowly got up trying not to groan in pain. She knew he would see her bruised face but she planned on doing her best to make sure he didn't find out about the rest of the bruises covering her body. Tucking her sweater into her jeans she took a big breath preparing herself to face Lee. Walking to the mouth of the cave.

"Are we clear?"

Lee turned to answer her but the words got caught in his throat when he saw her face and he just stared at her.

"Lee I'm OK it's just a bruise it'll fade."

"Amanda it covers the whole side of your face how can you say your OK."

"Yea well I'm sure you noticed Tony wasn't exactly a petite guy."

"Amanda..."

"Really Lee I'm fine AND we really do need to get going."

Lee nodded grabbed her hand as they started their descent down the hill. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours never releasing their grip on each others hand as if just by holding hands they knew everything would be alright.

Lee kept his ears open expecting to hear a search party. He knew to much about Zacaro's operation for Tony to let him live and Amanda..about didn't even want to think about it.

He'd also missed his last two check ins so there was a good chance Billy had sent out his own search team too. The latter thought gave him a bit more hope.

"Lee I think I hear cars."

"Yea I hear them too. We must be getting close to the road. Maybe with a little luck we can be home by dinner."

"Would be nice but all I really care about it sleeping in my own bed tonight." Amanda couldn't help dreaming of nice long hot bath too but she kept that thought to herself.

"What do you plan on telling your Mother and the boys?" Lee asked not only because he was concerned about what her family must be thinking but also he was enjoying the ease of the conversation they had fallen into.

"Well the boys are at sleep away camp for another week and Mother is visiting her brother. No one is due home until next Fri. so for once I don't have to come up with a lie which is kind of nice for a change."

Lee was in awe of some of the stories she came up with but was happy she didn't have to come up with anything this time. He hoped the bruise would be gone by the time everyone got home but he doubted it.

He couldn't believe he didn't notice the mark on her face last night but the cabin was dark when he finally got to her thanks to her lamp smashing skills. When he got his hands on Tony he'd make him pay for what he did to her.

"Lee" Amanda called pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Not that I'm complaining but don't you think it's a little odd that none of Tony's men came after us?"

"Yea it is. Though I'm sure Tony himself woke up with quite a headache." He responded smiling over at her.

She flashed him a big smile.

He stared at her for a moment amazed at the fact that even with one side of her face black and blue she could still light up the world with her smile.

* * *

Francine was headed back into Fredricksberg to regroup with the search team they'd rounded up everyone at Zacaro's compound. They'd even managed to find the files Hoff was supposed to hand off to Amanda but there was no sign of Lee or Amanda.

Rounding the corner she saw two people emerging from the woods. "It couldn't be? I'm not that lucky. Oh I don't believe it. It is them!"

Francine pulled over and ran to them. "Where have you two been? We looked all over that compound for you!"

Lee flashed her his most charming smile "Well you know Francine it was such a beautiful day we thought we'd take a stroll through the woods."

Francine rolling her eyes "Spare me Scarecrow. I better call Billy and let him know I found you two."

Her eyes fell on Amanda for the first time she was about to say something but Lee held up his hand and shook his head to stop her. He knew Amanda would have to answer enough questions during her debriefing but for now all he wanted to do was get her back to the Agency and have Dr. MacJohn check her out.

He was afraid the sores on her wrists were infected she had tried to hide them from him. When he saw them he just shook his head when she shrugged her shoulders and explained the ropes were tied pretty tight and it took quite awhile to get loose from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy was relieved to see Amanda and Lee enter the bullpen. Francine had called to let him know they had been found but he couldn't relax until he saw them with his own two eyes.

He watched as Lee spoke to Amanda and then saw Francine pick up a recorder and walked with Amanda towards the medical wing. He hoped Lee was just taking precautions but as Amanda turned he saw how black and blue her face was.

Billy closed his eyes and braced himself for the hurricane known as Scarecrow that was headed towards his office.

Lee walked into his bosses office without knocking looked at Billy but said nothing and then began to pace. Billy just watched he knew how much Amanda meant to Lee heck Amanda meant a lot to almost everyone in The Agency but Lee loved her. Billy knew Lee didn't understand he loved her but he hoped Lee figured it out soon.

"Lee could you sit down you're making me dizzy."

Lee flopped down on the couch and put his head down in his hands. A few minutes later he looked up at Billy.

"You know what she said. I'm OK it's just a bruise. Like a bruise that size is an every day occurrence."

"Lee she probably didn't want you to worry you. She's a strong woman one of the strongest women I know."

"You're right I just don't understand how she ended up at the compound."

"I was hoping she had told you what had happened."

"No all she said was that she knew something was wrong at the drop sight but she didn't elaborate."*

Billy was about to say something else when Dr. MacJohn poked his head into his office both Lee and Billy looked at him and asked together "How is she?"

Dr. MacJohn looked at both of them "She's a little dehydrated, I wrapped her wrists they were pretty raw, she has a pretty good size bump on the back of her head but no concussion. I was surprised she managed to stay upright after seeing the bruises on the rest of her body. Looks like she got into a fight with a tank."

Lee looked at the Dr. confused "What do you mean?"

"Scarecrow she was beaten didn't you know?" Dr. MacJohn looked at Lee surprised he wouldn't have known.

Lee stood up "No! No I didn't." He stormed out of the office slamming Billy's door.

Dr. MacJohn looked over to Billy "When is he going to realize he's in love with that woman?"

Billy shook his head "I don't know."

* * *

Francine had just heard Amanda's account of what went wrong at the drop which was a lot different than Hoff's account when Lee stormed into the room. She looked from Lee back to Amanda whose face had turned white whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.

Lee walked to Amanda "Let me see."

"No"

"Amanda! Either you show me or I'll look for myself."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would and I will. Now show me!"

Amanda closed her eyes and lifted her sweater enough for Lee to see the bruise that covered her stomach. "Satisfied?"

Show me your back."

"Why? They're just bruises Lee they'll go away."

Lee glared at her "Show me your back Amanda!"

Defeated Amanda turned around and raised her sweater again.

Lee's voice softened when she turned back to him. "Amanda why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you more then you already were."

"You should have told me. I could have..."

"You could have what Lee?"

"I don't know Amanda. I should have gotten to you earlier maybe I could have prevented this."

"Oh Lee don't please don't blame yourself. Tony did this to me not you."

Francine recovering from the shock of seeing Amanda's beaten body stepped forward.

"Lee I'm sorry you need to leave. I haven't finished Amanda's debriefing yet."

Lee nodded "Yea, OK" He gave Amanda a gentle hug and left.

Francine watched Amanda sit back down she looked exhausted and the pain that she worked so hard to hide from everyone was now clearly evident.

"Amanda I'm sorry I'll try and finish this as quick as possible."

"It's alright Francine I understand. I just want to be done with this go home and take a long hot bath."

* * *

Francine knocked on Billy's door entering she nodded to Billy and Lee "Billy I have Amanda's debriefing report. I thought you would want to see it. We were right Hoff's account doesn't match what Amanda told me."

Lee looked at both Billy and Francine "What do you mean?"

Billy blew out a big breath and reached for his antacids "Hoff told us that Amanda screwed up procedure by refusing to abort the drop when he sensed trouble."

Francine taking over "But according to Amanda she realized something was wrong almost immediately but he shoved the files at her anyway and then ran."

"Are you telling me he deliberately abandoned her?" Lee asked incredulously

Lee stormed into the bullpen "Hoff you bastard! How could you just leave her? Do have any idea what was done to her?"

"Whoa there Scarecrow it was your housewife that screwe up I didn't have a choice she blew my cover. Don't blame me!"

"Really well according to Amanda you shoved the files at her and ran."

"Come on who are you going to believe some housewife pretending to be a spy or me?"

Lee drew back his arm to punch Hoff but felt Amanda lay her hand on his back.

No one had noticed her enter the bullpen everyone had been to focused on the two agents.

"Lee please."

Lowering his hand he looked into Amanda's eyes and then back to Hoff "Amanda has more integrity in her little finger than you do in your whole body."

Hoff looked over at Billy "Come on Billy you don't believe her do you?"

Billy looked into Hoff's eyes "Not only do I believe her account over yours but I'm charging you with reckless endangerment. Someone get him out of my sight."

Exhaustion finally taking over Amanda's body she leaned against Lee "Will you please take me home." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Lee lifted her up into his arms and headed towards the elevator. Amanda was to tired to care or even be embarrassed fell asleep in his arms.

Billy just smiled as he watched the two of them leave.

The End


End file.
